


[Podfic] 457 Days

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, English Accent, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Pining, Podfic, Post-Reichenbach, Sherlock Misses John, Sherlock's POV, Sickfic, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: A missing scene set during Sherlock's two-year absence pursuing Moriarty's network. Sherlock is ill with a high fever and vivid dreams, revealing how much he misses London and John.





	[Podfic] 457 Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_careful_what_you_wish_for](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_careful_what_you_wish_for/gifts), [sw70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw70/gifts).
  * Inspired by [457 Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401529) by [221b_careful_what_you_wish_for](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_careful_what_you_wish_for/pseuds/221b_careful_what_you_wish_for). 



> There's something about this fic that I find so dreamily haunting. Thank you, 221b_careful_what_you_wish_for for permission to podfic.  
> Offered to SW70, in grateful thanks for all the hard work you did for the podfic of Gimme Shelter. Thank you for the support, the good humour and your wonderful knowledge. You're a star, lovely girl!

 


End file.
